The Twilight aim
by Gayle7
Summary: This is strictly for when I'm bored and have nothing to do. The Cullens and other peeps hanging, usually on the computer. OOC, Warning, T for language and sexual comments Preview:"Edward says I'm bad in bed D:""Bella! Your Evil is showing.""Emmett Moment


Okay, I know there's about one million and seven of these but I and just making it for when I get bored and have nothing else to do. So I'll probably update randomly.

Disclaimer: Characters owned by SM.

A/N probably a little OOC but there's not Renesmee and Bella is a vampire xDD

_Bella has signed in._

_Alice has signed in._

_Rosalie signed in._

**Bella: I overheard the guys talking a few minutes ago. They made a bet of who can go the longest without talking to their mates. Even Carlisle is on it. Wanna make a bet of our own?**

**Alice: Hee luff the way u think sis.**

**Rosalie: wtf?**

**Alice: Bella wants us 2 get r mate 2 tlk 2 us thy hvnt decided wht the lsr does tho. The prsn that loses ours…who would be the last prsn 2 get their mte to tlk 2 them has to…OO the one who loses can't tlk 2 the parentals for a week. Unless u cnt get out of tlking 2 them.**

**Rosalie: LUFF IT!**

**Bella: What is the appeal of chat speak really?**

**Rosalie: OO also, is me or alice come in 2****nd**** we can't use cht spk 4 a month but if bella does then she has2 use cht spk 4 a month. /grin/**

**Bella: DEAL! /shakes hands with them/ Okay so, I hear the boys coming. Talk about something random so they can't see the conversation. **

**Rosalie: I rlly wnt some grizz now.**

**Alice: dnt let em hear he'll drag u off rght now 2 get some.**

**Bella: I wasn't thirsty until you mentioned it.**

**Rosalie: WTF u hvnt hunted in what.. week?**

**Bella: So, I wasn't thinking about how thirsty I was.**

**Alice: CRAZY VAMPIRE!**

**Rosalie: omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg. Omfg.**

**Bella: What Rose?**

**Alice: Weirdo.**

**Rosalie: Dunno look whos typn al.**

_**Edward has signed on.**_

_**Jasper has signed on.**_

_**Emmett has signed on.**_

**Bella: Hey love, Do you wanna go to the meadow later?**

_3.27.43 a.m 6/9/09_

**Jasper: Bella, I think Edward's mad at you.**

**Bella: /crys/ What did I do Jasper.**

**Jasper: He said..Your bad in bed.**

**Bella: Sorry Edward, I wish you would just love me for who I am!/going to volturi/**

_Bella is away._

**Alice: BELLA! Edward/growls/**

_Bella is away._

My husband hates me because I don't please him enough.

Does anyone have Mike Newton's number?

**Alice: Great job Edward. You really shouldn't tell Emmett and Jasper these things.**

_4.57.23 a.m 6/9/09_

**Meanwhile….**

"I'm sorry for imposing Jacob. I think Edward's divorcing me because _I'm bad in bed._ He usually sound pretty pleased. I guess it's just a show. I can't believe I fell for all that 'You're my whole life crap and I love you so effing much. The crap about being soulmates and vamps never ending love.' BULL!"

"Bells, I think your phones on?" Jacob said, while I sobbed.

"Wha…What?" I sobbed. "Opps. I called someone on accident."

"Oh while." Then me and Jake made kissing noises, pretending to make out. He groaned and moments later I moaned.

"Jake, this is wrong. I shouldn't go this to Edward."

"BUT HE…Kay, bye Bella." He grinned, giving me a hug as I left the rez. I pulled my lap top out in my car.

**The computer is a scary place.**

_Rosalie signed off._

_Alice signed off._

**Bella: /wipes tears and tries to stop shaking/ Jasper, Emmett could you come pick me up. My cell phone battery died somehow and my car engine exploded. Big fire. I almost know. Vampire and Fire don't mix.**

**Emmett: y not ed?**

**Bella: While he isn't talking to me. I don't want to force myself onto him anymore. Is he even online? My cell died so you're the only ones I can get too.**

**Jasper: Why not run?**

**Bella: It hard to run while I sob. I found divorce papers when I went to pick up my mail from the post office.**

**Edward: BELLA, THEY'RE LYING! I LOVE YOU! THEY AREN'T MY DIVORCE PAPERS!**

**Bella: /burst into laughter/ I know Edward, but now you lost your bet and I won mine.**

**Edward: /mouth open/ Your evil.**

**Bella: They come punish me :P I'm at home ;P**

_Edward has signed off._

**Bella: Thanks Jasper, You helped Alice lose. She's gunna be PISSED! Bye/giggles/**

**Emmett: WOAH! Ed lost. Bella won wtf this world is werd.**

**Jasper: Oh. No.**

_Alice has signed on._

**Jasper: Alice, I am so so so sorry. Edward lost. I didn't know you had a bet of your own or I would've caved first.**

**Alice: This means I'm second. Poop. Yeee Rosalie LOST! HAAA! Bella went as far as 'accidentally' calling Edward and crying to Jake before pretending to make out with him. I love you, Need to go boast to Rosie. Byee 3**

**Emmett: I WON!**

**Jasper: I'm gunna go…'play' with Alice now, but.**

**Alice: /giggle/ By Emmie Bear.**

_Jasper has signed off_

_Alice has signed off_

_Rosalie has signed on._

**Rosalie: em Cullen I ht u. bye.**

_Rosalie has signed off._

**Emmett: MAN!**

_Emmett has signed off._

_Okay, so not very long I know. But I'm really just super bored and my other ideas will take much longer to fix. This is just random Cullen moments and Bella's evilness showing. So bye!_

_Xoxo,_

_Alexis_


End file.
